Is This A Zombie Dragon?
by MBenz4268
Summary: After a battle with a teleporting megalo, Ayumu finds himself in Equestria: turned into a dragon. After meeting a baby dragon named Spike on his "quest of self discovery" he tags along to try and find a way back. Set in Season 2 of MLP. AyumuxEu
1. Prolouge

**Hey there party people! MBenz here with my first crossover! Is This A Zombie? and MLP together… why? No idea! It just popped in my head when I started to watch this anime. And why Dragon Quest? Again, no idea. I guess I got the idea of a little bonding between Ayumu and Spike. Also there will be hints of AyumuxEu in this story, don't like? Too bad, but read anyway!**

**Authors Note: I don't own Is This A Zombie or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**

It was nightfall in a park one summer night in Japan. In one deserted area of the place it would have been peaceful, if it weren't for the sounds of roaring and …chainsaws? A figure get thrown into the air and hitting a tree. He seemed like a teenage boy with short gray hair, brown eyes and a lean figure. He wore a plain white shirt and jeans. There was something strange about this boy though. He hit the tree so hard it snapped in half but if it weren't for a few grunts you wouldn't even tell he was hurt. His name was Ayumu Aikawa, and why he wasn't hurt? Well because he's a zombie.

A girl around his age came running towards him with a neutral, but somewhat worried look on her face. She had long silver hair, bright blue eyes and wore a purple dress with matching ribbons in her hair. Over that was some armor that covered her head, chest and arms and had a scythe on hand. Her name was Eucliwood "Eu" Hellscythe, a necromancer and the one who brought Ayumu back to life.

"Don't worry Eu, I've been through worse." Ayumu assured her. Eu gave him a nod and a relieved look (well as relieved as you can get with her). Or in Ayumu's head she would be saying: "Oh Ayumu, are you all right? Do you want me to kiss it to make it better, you sexy thing?"

"Oh, yeah definitely…" Ayumu said like he was heaven. Suddenly some writing appeared in the dirt: 'You're fantasizing about me again, are you?'

"Uh n-no! Not at all!" He said defensively. _Liar, _Eu thought, but at the same time she was a little flattered, even if it was a bit perverted.

"Come on Ayumu! We're dealing with a Double A class megalo, so stop fooling around!" Said another girl from a distance she had short brown hair with strand sticking upward, purple eyes and strangely a little fang stuck out of her mouth. She wore a loose pink shirt and jean shorts and she was carrying a pink chainsaw. Her name was Haruna, a magical garment girl and her chainsaw is her main weapon called Mysteltainn.

"Alright, we're coming!" Ayumu called back as he and Eu ran over to Haruna and another girl. She was tallest (and bustiest) of the girls with long black hair tied into a high ponytail and dark green eyes. She wore a yellow tank top that showed her cleavage and skinny jeans and in her hands was a katana that seemed to be made of leaves and bat wings sprouting from her back. Her name was Seraphim or Sera for short, a vampire-ninja.

"And here I thought you were already down for the count, maggot." Sera said to Ayumu in her usual spiteful tone. _Sera… can you at least just __**pretend**__ to be nice _Ayumu thought to himself.

"Okay what are we dealing with here?" Ayumu asked Haruna.

"Like I said, he's a Double A class megalo named Anko. I heard from my head teacher that he may not be that strong, but he's but with his ability to teleport he's incredibly unpredictable. That's why no magical garment girl has been able kill him, try to keep up!" Haruna answered back. Suddenly white steam appeared in front of the quartet and out of it came a giant angler fish with white soulless eyes and wore a black shirt with yellow buttons.

"Looks I found some new prey to play with. This will be fun…" Anko hissed at the others and then fired a laser from its antennae. Luckily the four leaped out of the way and the laser hit a rock but instead of being smashed it vanished into thin air.

"Oh… did I mention that Anko can also teleport things away too?" Haruna said sheepishly. The others gave her deadpan looks _And she calls herself a genius… _Everyone who wasn't Haruna thought. "Ayumu, we gotta transform for this one. You'll have a better chance of surviving." She said to him while passing him Mysteltainn "Ugh if I have too…" Ayumu grumbled. They both held the chainsaw and said an incantation and both of them were covered in a bright light. When the light died down Haruna was in a pink frilly dress with a short skirt and a hat with ribbons to match and Ayumu… well… he was wearing the same outfit.

"You never cease to disgust me, you lowly maggot" Sera sneered at him as her eyes turned from green to red . _Man I hate this thing _Ayumu thought to himself.

"Come on! Less talk-y, more fight-y!" Haruna shouted out and with that the battle raged on. The problem is whenever they try to get close Anko teleported away and attacked back, it continued like this for almost ten minutes. "Swallow-Return Strike!" Sera shouted at him trying to stab him as Anko threw lasers at her and luckily she disappears in a flurry of leaves reappears behind him along with Eu and sliced his fins, leaving him disoriented.

"Now! While he's down!" Sera called out.

"You got it! Mysteltainn Kick!" Both Haruna and Ayumu came down on Anko slicing him with the chainsaw. Even with blood coming out of his head and mouth he managed to speak. "I… won't…lose! If I'm going down… YOU'RE ALL GOING WITH ME!" Anko said as his antennae started firing lasers all over the place, hitting everything it touches.

"Everyone scatter!" Haruna yelled out. The quartet started to split it different directions making sure they didn't get hit by the lasers but by now they were running out of cover as all the trees and rocks around them started to vanish. As Anko started to lose strength and die he fired one more laser headed straight towards Eu.

"EU! LOOK OUT!"Ayumu cried out pushing Eu out of the way but got hit with the laser instead.

"Oh no, Ayumu!" Haruna called out and angrily turned her head towards the anglerfish megalo "Where did you send him you bastard?!"

All Anko did was smile and said "Even I don't know…" and with that he died in a flurry of sparkles

"Lady Hellscythe?" Sera said to the necromancer on her knees. She was visibly shaking to the point of crying and obviously didn't care if her showing her emotions were causing her pain.

_Ayumu…_

**Sorry if this prologue was cruddy. Like I said I just discovered this anime and if I got anyone out of character or if there's some detail wrong feel free to correct me and I'll try to fix it. Also I want someone to make cover art for this story (details are in my profile) if you can leave a comment or PM me. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I think this story will swear more than I actually do in real life! Mostly because I wanna keep the characters from the Zombie part of this story in character. Also by the way if some of the lines in the story seem of is because I was trying to re-watch Dragon Quest on Youtube but the best I could find was a blind documentary.**

_Oh crap, what did I get myself into?! _Ayumu thought as he was floating through a corridor of light. Since Mysteltainn was back with Haruna he felt that the outfit was gone even though he couldn't see it through the blinding light. In the end the flying started to feel more like he was falling straight down through soft sort of liquid-like screen and as he Ayumu shut his eyes ready to face whatever fate had in store for him.

When he passed though the "screen" he opened his eyes and noticed 3 things. One: it was nightfall too wherever this place was, two: he was over an opening to a forest and three: he was still falling. Having no time to recover Ayumu braced himself once he hit the ground and hoped his zombie abilities took care of the healing. His head crashed into a rock by the forest entry and split open, thanks to being a zombie he survived and his injury will heal, but that doesn't mean he still can't be knocked unconscious. Ayumu drifted off with one last thought on his mind, _Gotta… find … a way… back._

**The next morning, elsewhere…**

It was early in the Ponyville, one of Equestria's smallest residences. Three ponies were standing outside a library that seemed to be made out of a hollowed out tree (with forced smiles), one was a purple unicorn with purple eyes and a dark blue mane in a Hime cut and tail with a pink streak going through each, her cutie mark on her flank was a six-pointed star surrounded by five smaller white stars. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, the town's librarian and student of Equestria's ruler Princess Celestia.

To her right was another unicorn with a white coat, blue eyes with what seemed to be eye-shadow and a curly purple mane and tail her cutie mark was a trio of diamonds. Her name was Rarity, Ponyville's resident fashion designer and owner of Carousel Boutique.

And to Twilight's left was a light blue pegasus with a shaggy rainbow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a cloud. Her name was Rainbow Dash, Ponyville's weather captain.

The three of them were waving goodbye to a small purple bipedal lizard with green eyes, green scales on his back, light green fin like ears and a light green underbelly, carrying a hobo sack on his back. His name was Spike, a baby dragon and Twilight's personal assistant and scribe.

"Goodbye Spikey-Wikey!" Said Rarity

"Have fun on your quest!" Called Rainbow

"We have faith in you!" Twilight said

Once Spike was out of hearing range Rarity turns to Twilight. "We're following him, right?"

"Of course."

**Back at the forest entry…**

_Sniff…sniff, is something burning? _Is what our zombie protagonist thought as he painfully opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed: he was starting to rot up! "IT'S MEEEEEE!" Ayumu said in a voice that sounded like an old man whenever this happened and started to make a mad dash to the forest to get away from the sun and shortly came across a small river that to him was an oasis. _BANZAI! _He thought to himself as he dunked himself in the water and stayed there until he got his strength back.

**Meanwhile…**

Spike wiped the sweat of his brow as he watched the other dragons fly over head. _Well this is it. Time to take my first step into self discovery! _He thought proudly to himself but then noticed he stepped in something. He checked the bottom of his foot and saw something red. "What the..?" he said to himself, and then looked ahead of him and saw more of it splattered on a rock and on the grass.

"BLOOD!"

Sure he had cuts before and so did Twilight, but he's never seen this much blood in one place. It's was kinda scary to him. _Wait. What if somepony's hurt? Or worse?_ Spike thought and that's when he noticed some small dots of blood leading towards the forest in front of him. A part of him wanted to ignore the blood and take another path, but another part of him knew that turning a blind eye to somepony in trouble would be a spit in the face of everything he learned in Ponyville and from Twilight. With the last shred of common sense thrown away Spike started to follow the path.

It didn't take long before he noticed something lying face-down in a small river. For a second, he thought it was a dead body, until he noticed bubbles rising from the surface. Spike puts down his sack and grabbed a loose stick and started to poke the body. It immediately woke up giving Spike quite a scare and that's when he noticed what he was poking.

_Whoa, a teenage dragon! I might get a head start on my head start! _Spike thought excitedly to be getting to know someone of his own species so soon.

"What was that for?!" the other dragon woke up sounding annoyed

"S-sorry! T-there was a lot of blood at t-the entry! And y-you weren't moving so I t-thought…" Spike stuttered worried that he got off the wrong foot with this dragon already.

"Hey… what are you anyway? A purple iguana?" the older dragon asked in a calmer yet teasing tone.

_Iguana?! Seriously?! _Spike couldn't help but feel offended. "Uh… no. I'm a dragon! You should know since you are one!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a …?!" Ayumu noticed when he raised his hand he no longer had a human hand but a white, scaly one.

_What the hell?! _He thought as he looked at his reflection in the water and a white dragon face staring back at him.

"AHHH!"

Ayumu panicked and scrambled out of the water trying to make sense of what's going on.

"Uh, are you okay?" the baby dragon asked Ayumu. _Maybe the guy hit his head and lost all that blood? _ Spike couldn't help but wonder. That's when they heard roaring over head and the two of them looked up to see dragons flying by. Ayumu couldn't help but look in awe.

"Oh, geez! I forgot! Sorry, love to stay and chat but I got a migration to follow!" Spike said as he grabbed his sack and took off after the other dragons. "See ya!" he said without looking back.

Ayumu just sat there, processing everything that happened so far. _Dragons…. And I've turned into one… hey another title to add to my list!_

Since he calmed down he finally got a good look at himself. He had a white body with a silver underbelly, he looked behind him he saw silver scales going down from the back of his neck down to his new tail and bat like wings with a white bone and grey underlining of the wings. Ayumu looked back at the water to see his face and surprisingly other than the obviously different features; he can still recognized his own face. His brown eyes were still there and strangely so was his gray hair in the same style it always is. He also noticed little white fin-things on the side of his head where his ears should be and that his face was pushed out a little to look like a snout and he couldn't help but make faces into the water. _I will take this look over that stupid dress any day! _That's when it hit him, he needed to find a way back home, but he didn't know where to start looking for a way back and he didn't know anyone in this world.

_Except maybe that little dragon… I doubt that kid would know a way back to my world but it's the best option I could think of._

Ayumu looked back up into the sky where the dragons where flying. _He said he was following them, so this migration thing would put my on the right path._

He looked back at his new wings, thinking of trying them out. Sure he flown as a magical garment girl plenty of times, but that was more like floating. After some experimental flaps he was up, albeit shakily, in the air. It was an odd feeling to say the least, but in a good way. Then he noticed some storm clouds rolling in (he didn't see the pegasi controlling them though). He looked up and smiled.

"What perfect timing." And of he flew to catch up to the baby dragon.

**Yeah in case you haven't noticed some of the chapters will take place during that traveling montage in that episode and I'm only guessing at this point but I say it took Spike days to reach that place because I kinda doubt he climbed a mountain in one day and he'll get there quicker with Ayumu's help.**

**Anything you would like to see comment below and let me know, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school got in the way again. Well, that and I had a hard time figuring out what lines to use. Which means a comment will let me know if I'm doing well (Seriously, somebody leave a comment! I know there are people reading and following this story, which I like, but I wanna hear your thoughts on it and see what needs improving! It means a lot to me!)**

It was almost noon and the rainfall was already pouring heavily but Spike seemed to pay no mind to it. "If I knew it was going to rain I would've brought an umbrella. Too late now" Spike said to himself. Every now and again he turned back thinking about that odd dragon he came across earlier that morning. _I can't help but wonder if that guy's alright, but I can't turn back now _his mind went back to all that blood that was at the entry at first he thought it belonged to that dragon but he didn't look hurt as far as he could tell. Not to mention that fact he acted like he wasn't a dragon.

"Hey kid!" he heard a voice call from above. Spike looked up to see that very same white teenage dragon flying towards him. Fast.

"Whoa, look out!" Without a second thought Spike got out of his way as the other dragon skidded to a stop actually leaving marks on the ground.

_Okay, flying as a dragon and flying as a magical garment girl are more different than I thought _Ayumu thought to himself. He got taking off down, he just needed to work on landing. Ayumu turned back to the baby dragon.

"Well, hello again" Ayumu greeted back in an almost "sparkly" demeanor.

Spike was slightly weirded out, but he didn't want to be rude." Uh…hey" Spike waved back but he couldn't help but ask "Where you following me?"

"Uh… yeah. Luckily and didn't have to go far to catch up to you" Ayumu said back to his normal way.

"Catch up to me? Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda new around here and since you're the first one I met, I thought you'd be a good start." Ayumu said as vaguely as possible. He didn't want to give a lot of information so soon since he barely knows how this kid would react or how this world works.

"You're new here? I thought you were with the migration." Spike said.

"You mean those guys up there?" Ayumu pointed to the dragons above. "Yup! It's my quest to follow them to learn all about them!" Spike said proudly as he walked ahead.

"Wait aren't you a dragon too?" Ayumu asked as he walked alongside him.

"Well yes, but I was raised by ponies. Since they know next to nothing about dragons and this migration once in a generation, it's my one shot to know more about myself" the baby dragon answered.

"Ponies? Really? But then again I've seen a lot of weird stuff, so who am I to judge?" Ayumu couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Weird? Weird how?" Spike felt a little hurt when he said that but at the same time he could tell he wasn't trying to be mean.

Ayumu looked at the little dragon before him, contemplating on whether or not he should be honest with him. _Maybe I should start small. Not all the details, but enough information to answer this kid's questions. _"Well kid, you probably wouldn't believe me but… I'm from another world"

"Another… world?" Spike couldn't help but looked confused.

"Yup and I'm not really a dragon."

"Okaaay… if you're not a dragon then what are you?" Spike asked skeptically, now definitely thinking this guy hit his head hard. Ayumu began explaining about humans, the magic that's hidden in his world and how he and roommates fight monsters called Megalos and how he ended up here.

"Honestly that whole story sounds like something from one of my comic books: totally awesome! But why is magic hidden in your world and if it's so hidden how do you know about it?" Spike asked excited to get to know this awesome young drake.

"In order? Humans usually aren't so accepting of things they don't understand and… I'm usually in the wrong place at the wrong time" So true.

"Well answer me this, what was all that blood that by the forest? You don't look like you're hurt." Spike asked the question that was nagging him all day.

Ayumu froze. He just remembered that the kid mentioned seeing a lot of blood, his blood, at the forest entry. Even though this little guy called him cool, saying he was a zombie would probably freak him out.

"Uh, when I got here I accidently landed on one of the dragons, we got into a bit of fight and I injured him pretty good. But he didn't take it so well and knocked me into the river, ha ha…"

"Whoa… you took on an adult dragon? That's amazing!" Spike said mesmerized

_Phew… I think he bought it_ Ayumu thought then he realized he never introduced himself. "Name's Ayumu by the way. Ayumu Aikawa, what's yours kid?" He said gesturing for a handshake

"Haha! That's a funny name! And I'm Spike." He said as he shook his hand. At Ayumu was off-put that Spike made fun of his name but it was probably a whole different dimension thing.

Unbeknownst to both of them, three certain ponies were watching them behind several bushes. They caught up to Spike earlier and were a little shocked to find him already talking to another dragon so they decided to stay out of sight and listen in on their conversation.

"That alien dragon better not try anything or I'll…!" Rainbow Dash almost shouted but Twilight put a hoof over her mouth. "Rainbow! Not so loud! Spike's not supposed to know we're here!" She scolded quietly before turning her attention back to Spike and Ayumu. "Spike seriously can't be believing that this dragon is from another dimension, it's just not scientifically or magically possible!"

"This coming from the pony that traveled back in time." Rainbow said in a deadpan tone.

"Look, if was some sort "dimension crossing" spell, I would have read about it."

"I don't know Twilight, he may be…odd, but this Ayumu fellow doesn't seem to be lying. He described things with a lot of detail." Rarity reasoned as they moved slowly and quietly to catch up them

"True… but most of the things, including his name, sound like Neighponese culture so he's probably just making all of this up. Also he was acting nervous when Spike brought up the blood, it's like he's hiding something, something big."

Everypony, especially Rarity, shuddered at the memory of up all that blood, that's why they took a different direction with Rainbow keeping an eye on Spike from the clouds to make sure they didn't lose him. That made them worry for the baby dragon's safety even more and whether or not Ayumu was a threat.

Back with the two dragons, Spike was telling his new friend all about Equestria, about Twilight, there time in Ponyville and miscellaneous other stuff. Ayumu couldn't help but think the whole story sounded like a kids show (Cutie marks?), but at the same time same time some aspects of this place sounded really cool and interesting.

"That's pretty cool of this Twilight of yours to let you go on your own like this." Said Ayumu, impressed that this kid who seemed no than more 12 traveling by himself.

"Yeah, she didn't have the answers I wanted, so she let me go this quest to find them. Never expected to meet an alien dragon though!" Spike said

"Well I wouldn't really call myself an alien."

"You're from another world dude. Don't really know what else to call you. You know… maybe you can come along with me! We can both learn about dragons and who knows maybe we'll find a way to get you back to your world." Spike said hoping to talk more with Ayumu.

_Hmmm… he's got a point; I might learn something traveling with him. Plus it could be fun._ Ayumu thought. With his mind made up he got on his knees to be eye-level with Spike.

"Okay Spike, you got yourself a deal."

"Alright! Let's get going!" Spike said running ahead in excitement.

"Hey wait up!" Ayumu ran after Spike, with Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity close behind.

**Like what you see? Comment below and let me know! (PLEASE!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you Han-Ko for being my fist review of this story! I was feeling a little down because no one reviewed but you made my day! Also I'll try to take your advice to make the chapter's longer, it's just sometimes I'm bad with details (or I'm just lazy, whichever comes first), hope this chapter was worth the wait though! Finally I will be using some headcannons of mine for Is This A Zombie throughout the story, so if there's any detail I got wrong feel free to correct me.**

The rain finally stopped and the sun was out, good news for most but bad news for a certain zombie. Ayumu was ducking for trees, rocks and any source of shade he could find. _Aw man why can't those pegasi Spike told me about keep the sky cloudy…? _ Ayumu thought to himself.

"Uh Ayumu, what are you doing?" Spike asked him watching him going through another set of tree's with a confused and somewhat concerned look.

"Oh, sorry Spike. I just **really** can't be in the sunlight." Ayumu apologized.

"Why?"

"I uh, have a really bad skin allergy, so if I'm in the sun I break out in hives. It's not pretty." Ayumu answered. It wasn't a total lie but he didn't want to explain the whole zombie thing just yet.

"Is that why you were in the water back at the forest?" Ayumu nodded "Oh, you should've said so! Sorry, I don't have anything to protect you from the sun. All I have is this blanket, but it's not big enough to cover you." Spike said pulling out an apple patterned blanket he got from Applejack on his last birthday.

"It's okay kid. You didn't expect me." Ayumu said all sparkly again.

"Well since I have this out already, wanna take a lunch break?" Spike said already setting his blanket on the ground and taking out the sandwiches and cookies, placing them under a shady tree for Ayumu.

"Sure" the older dragon said. Since becoming a zombie Ayumu hasn't felt the sensation of hunger; he can actually go days without eating if he felt like it. He really eats more out of habit (probably a placebo like thing, he thought) and to blend in at school, but he didn't want to turn the baby dragon down on his offer.

Ayumu sat down as Spike cuts a sandwich in half with his claws. "Want half? It's got lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise" Spike asked with a smile and Ayumu nodded a response. As the two ate the ponies were not too far away watching them but remained out of sight.

"Fascinating… I thought all dragons were heat-proof, but I guess not." Twilight said with gears turning in her head already wanting to ask Ayumu everything she could think of. "I feel kinda bad for the guy. I mean he's straight up allergic to the sun, who can live like that?" Rainbow Dash added, sure she still didn't exactly trust Ayumu, but she still felt sorry for him. "I think I have a little solution for his problem." Rarity said looking through her saddle bag and taking out a fabric large enough to cover Ayumu completely. The three ponies all packed saddle bags with a few necessities and food since they don't know how long they'll be gone. They also told the rest of the gang not to follow because there movements would be restricted with a big group and Spike would probably notice them quicker (especially Pinkie Pie).

"Just a little thank you gift for Mr. Aikawa for looking after our little Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said

"But how are we gonna give it to Ayumu without them noticing us?" Rainbow said

Twilight thought this over, then had an idea "Rainbow, fly as quietly as you can to the mountain without those two noticing and turn that fabric into a tent. That way they'll think it's an abandoned camp site and use the fabric"

"Do you think that will work?" Rarity asked

"It's worth a shot. Be right back." Rainbow shrugged and headed towards the clouds to cover her as she flew ahead. Meanwhile down below…

"If you liked the sandwich Ayumu, you should try my world famous chocolate chip cookies!" Spike said as he handed out a plate of cookies.

The zombie dragon took a cookie and as he ate it he had an ecstatic look on his face. "Dude, these are delicious! This is almost Haruna's rolled omelets level good!"

"Haruna… She's one of your roommates right?" Spike asked with a mouth full of cookie

"Yeah… eggs may be the only thing she can cook but those things are like eating happiness." Ayumu said as suddenly adopted a somewhat sad look on his face. Spike noticed this so he tried to recover.

"Don't worry Ayumu. We'll find a way back to your world, I promise." The baby dragon comforted the older one. Ayumu had to smile a little, this kid barely knows him and he was trying to make him feel better. "Thanks, kid. I needed that."

Unbeknownst to the both of them the ponies listening in smiled too.

"So Ayumu, what are your roommates like? I've told you about my friends, now it's your turn." Spike asked curiously. Since Ayumu already told him about his world's magic he didn't have to hide much of his friends' identities so he decided to talk.

"Well my first roommate was Eucliwood Hellscythe or Eu for short. She's a necromancer."

"What's that?"

"She's got magic that deals with death and spirits." Ayumu say nonchalantly (**N/A:** **I think that's what a necromancer is. If I'm wrong please correct me and I'll fix it**)

"Sounds scary…"

"Actually she's really nice if you get to know her and she's pretty sensitive about death. Eu's had a pretty rough life before I met her. She's got so much magic that she's forbidden to talk because her words can affect reality and she can't show her emotions either because even a smile can cause a splitting headache so she communicates by writing on a notepad." Ayumu said as he thought about those months Eu ran away from home to protect him, Haruna and Sera from the King of the Night. He never felt more awful in his life and it didn't help when he found out her wish on the Chrismaween Tree to stay with him and the others forever, especially when his wish was "may none of these wishes came true", because all he saw the stupid wishes the others were writing but didn't see the good ones (like Haruna's wish to see snow or Sera's wish to improve her cooking).

Ayumu knew it wasn't his fault Eu ran away, but he still felt guilty. So after the King was defeated on Tokyo Tower he wanted to tell Eu how he felt about her right then and there, but Eu decided to do something he didn't expect: speak. And she even smiled; he didn't say everything he wanted to say to her then because so many emotions were happening at once (Not to mention Haruna literally dropped in unexpectedly and kinda killed the mood), also he didn't ask or cared why she didn't look like she was in pain when she smiled, but it was still the best day of his afterlife. (**Seriously, that moment almost made me cry**)

"She can't even smile? Wow… that's awful. How did you guys meet?" Spike said breaking Ayumu from his train of thought

"She was sitting alone by convenience store; I kinda started flirting with her and failed miserably. So tried to impress her by break dancing…" Ayumu started to demonstrate by showing off some moves.

"Whoa, sweet moves Ayumu!" Spike said clapping.

"Yeah, it worked now but back then I also failed near the end of it. But Eu seemed to think I was funny so we started to converse with each other. After sometime she moved into my house and I became her guardian, though in all honesty she probably doesn't really need one." Ayumu relayed his story while conveniently leaving out a certain detail.

"Maybe she was just lonely. And Haruna?"

"She came about a month later. I was in a graveyard minding my own business-"

"Wait, why were you in a graveyard?" Spike asked

"Uh, I find it calming. Don't judge me! Anyway… I was just chilling out when I hear chainsaws and roaring nearby suddenly Haruna showed up nearly cutting me in half going after a Megalo. She was going to have my memory erased because normal people aren't supposed to know about magic, but I ended up accidently stealing her powers."

"You stole her powers?"

"Turns out I have this ability to absorb magic. So Haruna ends up living with me and Eu, and I had to take her place as a magical garment girl until she got her powers back. Even though she did she still hasn't left…" Ayumu trails off suddenly thinking about that. Haruna had her powers back she still insists on staying. Even though he didn't mind and considers Haruna a good friend he was curious about that.

"You become a girl?" Of course Spike only hears that part.

"Not physically! I… just… wear her outfit" Ayumu muttered the last part and couldn't believe that Spike was holding back laughter (and failing).

"Spike!"

"Oh! *Ahem* Sorry, but you got to admit that's hilarious!" Spike said as he tried to wash down his laughter with some tea.

"Says the dragon drinking from a tea set"

Spike noticed and instantly threw down the teacup embarrassed _Aw, man! This is why I went on this quest in the first place! To toughen myself up! Like a real dragon!_

"Hey… sorry. Back home we drink tea all the time, I didn't mean to embarrass you" Ayumu said sincerely. He's a zombie who wears a magic dress, he knew better than to judge Spike on being "girly"

Spike saw that Ayumu meant what he said and soften his gaze a little "Yeah I'm sorry laughing too. Well enough of that finish your story! "

"Okay, well a week after I killed my first Megalo the three of us were eating dinner when Sera suddenly showed up"

"She showed up… just like that?" Spike asked "Yup, and asked for miso soup." Ayumu recalled that little moment while Spike just blinked in confusion _what's miso soup?_

"Anyway Sera's a vampire-ninja…" He paused to see Spike giggling "Yeah I know it sounds silly, but roll with it. She showed up to take Eu to her village even be her servant if necessary but when Eu refused she challenged me to a fight and I won. But Sera still ended up staying to serve Eu and even though I beat her she's technically my servant I have no authority what so ever on her, especially since she always calls me a maggot"

"If she's so mean to you why you didn't just kick her out?" The baby dragon asked, thinking why he would live with someone like that.

"Oh we're on better terms now, well better than before, she still calls me maggot but she does show respect for my fighting skill." Ayumu said but honestly Seraphim confuses him sometimes like he told Spike they're on better terms than when they met, but she still acts like she hates him and sometimes he's not sure if he should consider her a friend. And he knows Sera isn't heartless either, after she told the others her mission was to kill Eu because her village thought she was the cause of increase of Megalo attacks he thought that was probably the real reason Sera stuck around. When he asked if she was okay with it, not as a vampire-ninja but as herself, and she said no he could tell she was telling the truth. Ayumu has always wondered that the reason she never left after was because of some of the vampire-ninjas crazy rules, maybe if you failed your mission you can't come back. He made a mental note to ask her when he gets back.

"Ayumu I think we've been here long enough. We gotta catch up to the migration!" Spike said as he was putting his things away.

"Yeah and the sun is setting so I don't have to duck through trees!" Ayumu said absolutely being giddy.

As the two walked away the ponies behind them made sure they were far enough to follow without being spotted.

"Rainbow did you set up the fabric?" Twilight asked. The pegasus simply nodded her head.

"Good"

…

Spike and Ayumu were walking in the forest following the migration. The two were still making small talk.

"So are there dragons in your world Ayumu?" Spike asked

"Only in mythology." The teenage zombie dragon answered. "But you said there was magic in your world even before you knew about it, maybe there are dragons in your world and you've just never seen them" Spike replied back.

"You know, I've never thought about that…" Ayumu said leaving another mental note to ask the girls later.

"Hey look!" Spike broke Ayumu's train of thought as the two of them were walking at what seemed to be like an abandoned campsite. Whoever was here seemed to leave there tent behind too.

"That's odd. Why would they leave a tent behind?" Spike said curiously. "Well there long gone now, judging by how dirty the tent looks." Ayumu added. Spike nodded and suddenly an idea hit him.

"Hey, since nopony's gonna miss the tent maybe you can use it to cover yourself! That way you won't have to keep looking for shade!" Spike said as he took down the tent and gave it to Ayumu. Ayumu took it from his hands and made the fabric into a makeshift poncho; it fit him perfectly. But he couldn't help but notice something. He was no camping expert but he was pretty sure they don't make tents out of this material, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. No pun intended.

"Finders keepers." Ayumu mused to himself.

"Come on Ayumu, let's go!" Spike shouted already at the base of the mounted starting to climb up

"Oh come on Spike, wait for me!" The older dragon said as he ran up to him.

**Not too far behind them…**

"Wow Twilight, your plan actually worked!" Rainbow said to the lavender unicorn. "I'm just glad they didn't get to suspicious." Twilight said noticing how carefully Ayumu was feeling the fabric.

"But darling are we really going to climb the mountain?" Rarity complained (Yes _complained_, not whined) as she looked up at the mountain.

"Sorry Rarity there doesn't seem to be another through to get the migration. We have to climb if we want to keep up with them." Twilight explained.

"Oh alright then. It's a good thing I brought scarves" Rarity said as she took three from her saddlebag and handed them out.

"Well girls, let's go!" Twilight said as the three of them walked forward. As they walked Twilight thought about how Ayumu described his friends. As incredibly silly some details were, she felt that he really cared about them and she couldn't help but think that maybe he was telling the truth about from another world. Twilight also couldn't help but wonder about this "Eu" person, she's never heard of somepony having so much magic it affects reality and to withhold your emotions just to keep it in check. It almost reminded her of when she was filly when she lost control of her magic briefly, but to half no control over your magic at all must be horrible.

_But something seems fishy here… _Twilight thought to herself _He doesn't seem to be lying but it seems like Ayumu's holding something back when he was talking about how he met his roommates, like there's a really big detail that he doesn't seem to want to tell Spike. Absorbing magic, can't stand sunlight, feels comfort in graveyards, Ayumu Aikawa… what are you hiding?_

**Phew… that took a while to get down. Also can someone answer me this, did Sera ever get in trouble with her village for not killing Eu? I can't seem to find anything on that. If Is This A Zombie ever gets a third season (LIKE IT SHOULD!) they should show more of Sera's back story because as of now she's one of the least interesting characters, which is too bad because she has so much potential! Haruna too, for the some of the same reasons as Sera. Speaking of the girls next chapter will focus on them, as soon as figure out whether or not to use Tomonori aka Yuki aka Mael Strom (why does she have so many names!) not that I don't like her it's just I find the whole "we must be together cuz we kissed" thing annoying. I know that's one of the vampire-ninja rules, but Ayumu doesn't seem to see her as anything beyond "friend". **

**Like what you see? Anything needs improving? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heh heh heh…. So sorry for the long wait. I was writing another story and I had writers block for this one for a while. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though…**

Eu was sitting at the table drinking her tea with her little doll sitting by her side as usual. But if you took a closer look, her stoic expression looked… sadder than usual.

"Hey Neckwearmancer!" exclaimed a voice. Eu looked up to see Haruna with a huge plate of rolled omelets. "I got something to cheer you up! My world famous rolled omelets!" Haruna said with a smile as she put the plate on the table but Eu didn't really budge. The magical girl noticed this as she sat down to look her in the eyes.

"Hey… don't worry. I called Head Teacher last night and she may be able to help us. We'll find Ayumu, but you need to eat, ok?" She said as she comforted her friend.

"She's right Lady Hellscythe." Sera said as she appeared out of nowhere sitting with them "We understand you're worried about the maggot, but you need to take care of yourself too."

After a few minutes of silence Eu nodded her head as she picked up the chopsticks and started to eat. She then wrote on her notepad and later showed it to Haruna 'Thank you. They're delicious.'

"Of course they are! I'm a genius!" Haruna bragged. She was trying to raise her friends' spirits a little (even if she can't show it), Eu didn't sleep at all since Anko sent Ayumu away, and it was starting to worry her and Sera, even though they didn't really sleep all that well either. Their thoughts broke when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Head Teacher! I'll get it!" Haruna exclaimed as she went to the door. She opened it to see her head teacher Ariel, a woman with a young looking face, bright yellow eyes and long silver hair done in pigtails. She was wearing a long white coat over a black shirt with a red tie and a plaid skirt.

"I came here as quick as I could Haruna." Said Ariel as she went inside with some sort of box in her hands. "Do you have anything we can use to find Ayumu?" Haruna asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Theoretically yes." Ariel answered as she went in the living room. Sera raised a brow skeptically "What do you mean 'theoretically'?"

"I mean that I made this device to find the students that Anko sent away, but since I don't have anything to help find their magic signatures like their magic garments especially if they got sent to a dimension even farther away than this one, it never worked." She explained solemnly.

Eu wrote on her notepad and then looked up at Ariel with a worried look. 'Does this mean you can't find him?'

"Now I didn't say that. I thought that we could use Myseltainn, since it recognizes both Ayumu and Haruna as its wielder. We might be able to find him!" Ariel exclaimed cheerfully.

She opened the box to reveal… a pair of golden divining rods? (**Those things you use to find water underground in case you didn't know**)

'Divining rods?' Eu wrote on her paper.

"Magic divining rods! They were made to locate the dimension the magical garment girl was sent to and once you're in the dimension they will point in the direction they went to. The brighter they glow, the closer you get." Ariel said as she took out the rods.

"Now we just place them here…" She explained as she placed them on Mysteltainn. "Haruna, activate your powers so it can work."

"Uh… Yes Head Teacher!"

Haruna then recited the chanted that changed into her outfit and with that Mysteltainn roared to life by itself and the rods started to glow and spin. "Haruna tell the rods who you want to find! Say 'show me…'!" Ariel shouted through the noise and Haruna pieced together the rest.

"Show me Ayumu!" She exclaimed and suddenly the chainsaw started to glow stars throughout the room. Her, Eu and Sera couldn't help but look around the room in awe at the sight. Suddenly the rods stopped spinning and the glow stared to dim. Once they stopped the projection went away.

"Hey! What gives?!" Haruna yelled in confusion. Sera turned to Ariel with a stern look on her face "You said that it would work!"

"I thought it would work too! I don't understand how it failed! Is he too far away? Or is we simply don't have enough magic to find him?" Ariel asked herself. Ayumu's three roommates started to look somber but suddenly Eu got an idea. She started writing on her notepad and showed Haruna.

'Let me try it' the note said simply. "Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Haruna. Eu wrote another note 'Ayumu has both your magic and my magic that's keeping him alive. Maybe if I use Mysteltainn the rods can find both our magic.'

Ariel's eyes widened with realization "You know that just might work!"

Haruna nodded "Can't argue with that!" She powered down and handed her chainsaw to the necromancer.

_Please work… _Eu prayed to herself as she got in Haruna's outfit again and like before Mysteltainn turned itself on without pulling its cord and the divining rods on top activated too.

"Show me Ayumu!" Eu decided to speak but as a result gave her short headache as she staggered a little. "Lady Hellscythe!" Sera exclaimed as she went to her side but gasped when she looked up.

"Lady Hellscythe! Look!"

With the pain gone Eu looked up to see the projection of stars again but this time one was glowing much brighter than the others and it was a different color.

"You did it! It's working!" Ariel celebrated.

"Way to go Neckwearmancer! You found him!" Haruna cheered as she gave her friend a bear hug. If anyone was paying attention you would notice Eu having the faintest of smiles. Small enough to not cause pain.

"Now let's see what we have here…" Ariel said walking up to that brightly glowing star. She put her hand over it and closed her eyes. The three other girls couldn't help but look confused. "Head Teacher?" Haruna questioned.

Ariel opened her eyes and turned to the group smiling. "He's okay girls. I can still feel him. I suppose you can to?" She said to Eu who nodded in return. "Apparently this world is called Equestria, it has inhabitants and has a large amount of magic as well, but that's all the info I can get." She explained as she pressed the star and it expanded into a portal. "Well? Are you ready to go?"

The three of them looked at each other for a bit with some confirming nods gave her their answer.

"Ok into the portal you go!" Ariel cheered as the girls all went in the light. As the portal vanished Ariel looked at where they used to be. _Good luck…_

**Later in Equestria…**

It was on the base of that same mountain. It was near nightfall and the two dragons and three ponies already left a couple hours ago. Suddenly a glowing portal appeared and three certain beings tripped out of it with a chainsaw left on the ground.

_Whoa… what a rush. Luckily Mysteltainn didn't break._ Eu thought as she tried to get up on her two feet but fell over. _Huh? Why can't I get up? _She was about to rub her head but saw a purple hoof instead of her hand. _W-What?! _Eu panicked as she on all fours shakily ran to Mystelltain. On the reflective surface she was shocked when she saw a pony face looking back at her.

"Holy crap! Why am I a horse?!" screamed a familiar voice. Eu turned around to see another pony with a pink coat, purple eyes and a short brown mane and tail, it took her a while to recognize that it was Haruna. Eu also noticed that Haruna was a unicorn and had some sort of tattoo on her butt that looked like her chainsaw.

Eu already getting the hand of walking on four legs walked up to Haruna and gave her a poke. The magical girl jumped and turned giving a shocked look of her own. "Neckwearmancer?" She asked tilting her head in confusion. Eu was now a pony with a dark purple coat, blue eyes and a long silver mane and tail. Her armor was still in place on her head and chest, but the ones on her "arms", legs and changed to fit her new body. At first Haruna thought she was a unicorn until she saw large purple wings on her back and she also noticed on her butt was a tattoo that looked like her scythe with the moon like symbol that's on her plate armor in the background. "Hey when did you get tattoo on your ass?!"

Eu turned to her flank to see that Haruna was right. _That wasn't there before…_

"She's not the only one Haruna." Said another voice nearby. The two of them turned to see it was Seraphim but like them she was turned into a pony. She had a forest green coat with her same green eyes and had a long black mane and tail. But she looked really different from the others; she would've been a pegasus but instead of feathery wings she had bat wings and her ears also looked more bat-like than horse-like. Her coat was scruffier looking than the others and even had a fangs sticking out but like the others she had a tattoo on her flank was a bat surrounded by leaves with an outline of a katana in the background.

"Whoa… is that you Leaf Lady?" Haruna questioned in awe of Sera's look. It looked cool in her eyes.

"Yes it's me. And as I was saying, we all have these markings on our flanks." Sera answered as she looked at her flank. And with that the others looked at theirs to see she was right. "I have a theory that their not just for decoration. Look closely, it's like they represent what we do, like mine seems to show that my abilities as a ninja and a vampire."

"Hey! Your right! Mine's of Mysteltainn! I guess it's to show I'm a magical garment girl! And Neckwearmancer's looks awesome too!" Haruna exclaimed proudly of her mark and pointing at Eu's.

Eu looked at her mark "Hm." She acknowledged with a little noise.

"But I don't get it. Why are we horses?" Questioned Haruna.

"I think the correct term is 'ponies' since the bodies are smaller but it's probably this world. As for why I don't have the answer for that." Sera said coolly. While those too where talking Eu was trying to lift Mysteltainn to no avail, hooves and all. _How am I even going to pick things up with hooves? _She thought to herself glaring at the chainsaw. Suddenly a soft purple glow surrounded Mysteltainn and it started to levitate. Eu looked at it confused then looked up at her new horn glowing the same color.

"Hm?" Eu wondered at what it could mean. She decided to try something _Up _she thought and the chainsaw did just that _Down _same result. She made her horn loose the glow and the chainsaw lost the glow as well.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

Eu turned around to see her friends having awestruck looks on their faces. She remembered that she had an extra notepad and pen in her armor so she used her new found ability to take them out.

'It's like some kind of telepathy, but through my horn. You give it try Haruna. Focus your magic on your horn instead of your hands' She wrote. Haruna decided to try it out on a little rock. "Ok rock, start flying!" She commanded the pebble. Nothing happened. Getting frustrated, she scrunched up her face hoping to get some kind of result. Suddenly her horn started to glow pink and so did the rock. It started levitating as well, albeit wobbly.

"Yeah! I did it!" right when Haruna said that the rock fell to the ground "Crap!"

'Don't lose focus.' Eu wrote on her pad and showed her.

"I knew that! I'm a genius you know!" Haruna defended herself.

"I hate to interrupt this little lesson, but shouldn't we be looking for the maggot?" Sera spoke up and the two realized why they were here and went back to the chainsaw. "Hey Neckwearmancer… maybe you should hang on to Mysteltainn. Not because you're better at this telepathy thing than me! But because with your magic mixed with mine we have a better chance to find Ayumu! So don't think it's that!" Said Haruna almost

"Hm." Eu nodded as she levitated Mysteltainn. The rods started to point to the mountain beside them.

"Why would that maggot climb a mountain?" The vampire-ninja questioned.

"Who cares? The rods say he went that way so that's where we go! Onward!" Haruna cheered as she walked ahead with Eu close behind and Sera flying overhead.

"Hey Leaf Lady! How are you flying so easily?!" Haruna exclaimed

"It's no different from how I fly back home, just with a different body." She answered simply which made Haruna humph a little. Eu behind them looked at her new wings by her side. _I should try them out later…_ She thought to herself while looking at the mountain

_We're coming Ayumu._

**Again so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Also why divining rods? Well if Villiers phone is two cans and a string, this doesn't seem so farfetched. Anything you want to say to me? Comment below and let me know! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long update. Between schoolwork, Thanksgiving and lack of inspiration it just to a while to write (it's my first crossover, so I wanna get it right). But don't worry this story will not die! I will keep writing to the end no matter how long it takes! I just hope I get the details of Is This A Zombie? Right. If I get anything wrong or forget something please leave a PM so I can fix it or add it to a future chapter. Now on to the show!**

Spike and Ayumu were climbing up the mountain, because of the high altitude it was snowing even if it was summertime.

"Geez I didn't expect it to snow! In the middle of summer no less!" Ayumu said looking around _then again I shouldn't be complaining… _he added in his head.

"Well we're on a really tall mountain. The higher we go the colder it gets, sometimes it even snows, at least that's what Rainbow Dash told me." Spike replied in a somewhat tired voice.

"A friend of yours, right?"

"Yup! She calls herself the best flyer in Equestria but she can definitely back up that claim!" the baby dragon elated to Ayumu. The zombie remembered Spike talking about her earlier and she kinda reminded him of Haruna, at least in the cocky department. _Maybe if I meet her she'll show me one of those Sonic Rainbooms that Spike told me about._

Ayumu then noticed Spike shivering and looking pretty fatigued. "You okay kid?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just a little cold." Spike tried to assure but didn't notice he tripped over a rock and landed on his face.

Ayumu took of his makeshift hood, wrapped it around Spike and then hoisted him up on his back.

"Hey… what are you doing?" Spike whined a bit. "You've been walking all day, buddy. It's pretty much nightfall by now, maybe we should find a place to rest and we'll continue in the morning." Ayumu answered while picking up Spike's sack.

"But what about the migration?"

"I'm pretty sure those dragons need to rest too. Besides you said it yourself, you're a baby dragon and as much as I respect you for trying to tough it out, you need a break." Reasoned the older dragon.

"But you seem totally fine! Why aren't you cold or tired?" Spike retorted. Ayumu stopped in his tracks and turned to Spike in a sparkly way "Because I'm older than you." He replied simply making Spike humph a little. _Being a zombie helps too… _Ayumu added in his head. The two come across a cave in the on a steep mountain ledge. "That could work."

**Meanwhile further down the mountain…**

"DAMMIT! WHY IS IT SO COLD?!" Haruna shouted as she, Eu and Sera trotted up the mountain.

Sera looked back at the unicorn giving her an irritated look "We are high above a mountain. It gets colder the more you climb. If it's any consolation, you can blame the maggot when we find him."

Haruna puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Still, she had a point. The snowstorm was getting worse as they kept going and it was making it hard to see. They stopped when they came across an opening, not really a cave because it wasn't that deep, but enough for three of them to fit and take shelter.

"This blizzard's probably going to get worse. We may as well rest for now, we'll continue when it passes!" Sera called out behind to her companions. Eu and Haruna gave a confirming nod as the three of them went into the small "cave".

Eu put Mysteltainn down as she and her friends huddled together for warmth, Haruna to her left and Sera to the right, with her in the middle using her wings to cover them both.

"Thank you Lady Hellscythe."

"Yeah, thanks."

The alicorn looked at the two of them and gave them a nod "Hm."

Eu gave a look at the magic chainsaw, the divining rods on top were still pointing up mountain. More thoughts Ayumu came to her mind. Sera turned to the necromancer and saw that her mind was elsewhere "Don't worry. We'll find him." The bat-pony comforted while giving Eu a nuzzle.

The necromancer wanted to smile SO badly. Since living with Ayumu and meeting Haruna and Sera, she had even more reasons to smile than she ever had in her long life. _I found the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Why must I be cursed to be in pain when I want feel?_ Eu thought sadly. For some reason she was getting flashbacks of Tokyo Tower and the first time Ayumu heard her voice. She spoke and she even smiled. She still had pain but it wasn't as bad as those other times and now that she thought about it, she never really had an explanation for it. _Is it… because of Ayumu?_(1)

But her thoughts broke when a large rock in front of them had a pink glow flickering on it. She turned to Haruna, seeing her horn glowing the same color.

"What are you doing Haruna?" Sera asked.

"I'm trying to levitate that rock, duh! We might need it if we're gonna find Ayumu!" Answered Haruna scrunching up her face again making her horn glow brighter. Maybe a little "too" bright when the rock shot up into the clouds out of sight.

The three of them peeked outside to see where the rock went.

"Oops…" Haruna said sheepishly.

Meanwhile up in the clouds the rock hit one of the dragons that were flying to rest in the mountains on their way to their final destination. Thinking it was the dragon behind him, it launched itself at him and the two attacked furiously at each other with their fire breath.

As fire came down towards them, the girls ducked back inside the cave. "Were those dragons?!" Haruna exclaimed as she saw shadows moving through the clouds. "I think so…" Sera answered as Eu held up another note 'I thought dragons were extinct.'

**Further up the mountain…**

Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity just barely dodged a dragons fire breath by hiding behind a boulder (that mysteriously fell from the sky; they were shocked when it showed up, but they didn't care because they had cover).

"What the hay?!" Rainbow exclaimed after blowing out a small fire on her tail. They looked up to see the brawl heading further up the mountain.

"Oh dear, those dragons are heading right towards…!" Rarity panicked.

"SPIKE!" Twilight finished with dread.

**Even further up the mountain…**

Ayumu was walking at a steady pace in a steady pace along the ledge to the cave he saw. Since he was still inexperienced with flying as a dragon, he didn't want to risk it with the blizzard and especially with Spike on his back. Further down the mountain they were several sharp rocks, sure Ayumu would be fine if he fell on them but he wasn't going to risk his new friend's safety.

_Ok… one step at a time. You can make it. _Ayumu thought to himself as he inched himself closer to the cave when suddenly he heard roaring from a distance. "Huh? What was-?"

"Ayumu, look out!" Spike yelled as two dragons came barreling towards them.

They crashed into the mountain during their fight and they flew away. Ayumu managed to dodge but the impact was causing an avalanche, and even though he was running as fast as he could if he didn't act quickly they were both going to fall into the rock pit. Then he got an idea.

"Spike! I'm going to toss you to the other side!" Ayumu yelled as he grabbed Spike as he was about to throw him to closer to the cave.

"But what about you?! There's no way you're gonna survive the fall!" Spike said worriedly.

Ayumu sighed _Might as well tell him now…_

He turned to Spike getting all sparkly again "Aw don't worry, I'm a zombie!"

"A WHAT?!"

Ayumu tossed Spike before he could answer and right at that moment the avalanche took him down.

"AYUMU!" Spike exclaimed with tears in his eyes as the snow kept coming down the mountain.

It seemed to go on forever and when it finally stopped the snow was sturdy enough to walk down. The baby dragon mustered enough courage to climb down to look for his friend gripping the cloth that wrapped him, leaving his sack behind.

"Ayumu! Where are you?!" He called out only to get silence as a response. _Oh no… _

He kept going down, assuming the worst, when he saw some snow moving around by itself. Spike gasped realizing what was going on. "Ayumu! Hang on, I'll get you out!"

Spike dug and dug his way through the snow until he saw Ayumu's head. The older dragon took a deep breath once his mouth was free of snow. "Hey, Spike. Looks like you found me."

"Don't worry! I got ya!" Spike assured him as he kept digging to free his arms. Once he did he grabbed his hands to pull Ayumu out.

"One. Two. Three!" the baby dragon called out and pulled Ayumu out of the hole but his heart stopped when he realized he only pulled out only half of his body!

Spike freaked out and let go of him "How?! What?! Why?! HUH?!"

Ayumu sighed as he turned to lie on his back. "Like I said earlier kid, I'm a zombie."

Spike backed up a bit "Z-zombie? Like "living dead", "eating brains" type zombie?"

Ayumu actually looked a little offended when he said that "Hey, that's a hurtful stereotype. If wanted to eat your brain I've would've done it already. Oh and on that topic can you find my lower half? I can't exactly move."

Spike was a little scared now, but it's true that Ayumu hasn't done anything to hurt him. In fact he doesn't act at all like the zombies in the movies or his comic books. He wasn't decaying or moaning or acting mindless or trying to eat his brain. He was…normal. So he went over to the hole and started digging again. He got Ayumu's lower body out (and avoiding the bloody parts), but still weirded out by the whole ordeal "Okay…now what?"

"Bring it over, place it below me and my powers will do the rest." Ayumu explained motioning to his severed chest. Spike walked towards Ayumu and placed his other half down. To his surprise the two halves started to magically put themselves back together until they healed completely, like the injury never happened.

"Whoa…how did you do that?" Spike said in awe.

Ayumu got back on his feet doing a little stretching "It's one of my zombie abilities. Because I'm immortal, my wounds instantly heal, even severed body parts."

"Wait…zombies can do that?" Spike asked genuinely confused.

Ayumu sighed again, this was gonna take a while "Let's get to the cave, kid. I'll explain everything."

As the two climbed back up the mountain Rainbow Dash's head popped out of the clouds. "Phew, Spike and Ayumu are ok. Better go tell Twilight." (Luckily she didn't see Ayumu heal himself.)

**Later…**

The two dragons were now settled in the cave, it was a bit of a tight fit Ayumu, but it would have to do.

"So… I don't get it. Why didn't you eat my brains if you're a zombie?" Spike questioned kind of hoping he didn't offend him again, but Ayumu just smiled. "That whole brain-eating thing is something exaggerated for the movies. A real zombie is someone brought back from the dead to be a servant, that's basically what I am." (**No, really, it's true. Google it.**)

"Reallly? How did you- you know… became alive again?"

Ayumu took another deep breath preparing for to tell the rest of his story. "Well after I said bye to Eu when we met, I was walking home and I heard screaming coming from another house and blood spattered on the window. There had been reports of a serial killer in town and it was in that house. I called the police but I had to do something, so I went inside when suddenly a sword came out through my chest, after that everything went black." He said as he subconsciously rubbed his chest as he remembered the day he died.

"Then what happened?" the baby dragon asked.

"Like I said, everything was black when suddenly the words "don't die" appeared before me and then I saw blinding light. When it passed I was in a graveyard and Eu was watching over me. She explained how she brought me back to life, sure I was freaked out but at the same time I was grateful to her. That's how my zombie life began and Eu has lived with me ever since."

"But how did she know you died and why didn't she revive those other people that died?" Spike asked, questioning why someone would only revive one person.

"After I brought her home she explained to me that since she's a necromancer she can tell when someone dies an early death. She happened to be in the area when she sensed the deaths and she saw my body in the house. She's only allowed to revive a person every hundred years or so because of the armor that restrains her magic and also because when she heals somebody she feels the same amount of pain that person felt."(2)

Spike's eyes widened to such a thing. "Eu must have been really hurting then. She must really like you, even if she only knew you for a day."

"Yeah…" Ayumu said as his mind went into fantasy mode again.

"Oh you big stud, I miss you so much! Please come back to me!~" Our weak-kneed protagonist imagined Eu to say.

"Oh don't worry I will!" Ayumu said to himself in a giddy voice.

"Dude, are you okay?" Spike asked confused at Ayumu's behavior. The zombie snapped out of his little happy place. "Uh y-yeah! I'm fine!"

Spike just blinked at him but shook it off. "Ok… but where were your parents throughout all of this?"

"My folks are always traveling. Barely ever see them anymore."

"Wait…so they don't even know you died?" Spike gave Ayumu a sad look.

"No… I haven't told anybody, not even my best friend Orito. The only ones that do are the ones that know that magic exist, but as far as everyone else knows, I'm alive." Ayumu answered solemnly.

"How come you haven't told your parents or you're friend?"

"My parents haven't exactly been close for long time and about Orito, I couldn't even tell I live with three girls until he found out by accident, telling him I'm a zombie would just make things way too… weird" Ayumu replied. Sure there have been times where he had thought about telling Orito the truth, he just wasn't ready yet.(3)

_Poor Ayumu… _Spike thought, feeling bad for his friend.

Ayumu continued explaining until he got to the part where he battled against his killer Kyoko, a magical garment girl that went rogue and was killing people to gain immortality.

"She was down to her last life, I destroyed her sword to leave her defenseless, I could've finished her off and after all that, at the last second I _didn't_ kill her. I _couldn't_ kill her and I still don't know why…" Ayumu said trailing off. To this day he didn't what stopped him from killing that psychopath.(4)

It was silent for a while, until Spike spoke up. "Well… I may be wrong. But maybe you were showing Kyoko you weren't like her."

Ayumu gave what the baby dragon said some thought. He smiled at Spike while ruffling his head, the younger one chuckling all the while. "Yeah… maybe you're right kid. In fact, in a way she helped me appreciated life by taking it away. I met really great friends since I became a zombie, so I guess it wasn't all bad."

Then he told her how he met Tomonori, another vampire-ninja and that little… incident that happened.

"You two are married?! Just because of a kiss?!"

"By accident! Haruna pushed me in front of her and I accidently kissed her! By vampire-ninja law that makes us married!"

"Well… do you like her? In that way I mean?" Spike questioned.

"I do like Tomonori, don't get me wrong. But I just like her as a friend." Ayumu admitted. "Is there a way out of that marriage thing, then? I mean the whole thing was accident." Spike replied.

"I honestly don't know kid. Even if I could, I don't wanna hurt her feelings and lose her as a friend after everything we've been through." Ayumu sighed, it was complicated with Tomonori.

"Who knows Ayumu? Maybe she'll understand." Reasoned Spike.

After that he talked to a big part of his afterlife: the King of the Night. Ayumu explained how he was Eu's former zombie servant that turned against her after he killed the leader of the Seventh Abyss protectors of the Underworld. He made her run away because he told if she didn't kill him that he would hurt her friends.

"Why would this 'King of the Night' guy go through all that, just because he wants to die?"

Ayumu just gave a light shrug "He was tired of being immortal. He didn't want it anymore, but like I told you earlier, Eu's sensitive about death and refused to kill him. After our fight he thought one day I would blame Eu and hate immortality too, but I told him to me it was my second chance at life and with Eu, Haruna and Sera, I won't be alone though it. After that Eu finally decided to let him go, much to her regret."

Spike was silent for a moment, in awe of Ayumu's tale. "Wow Ayumu. You're even more awesome than I thought!"

Ayumu looked surprised at that "Really? Don't you think it's weird that I'm a zombie?"

"A little. Zombies get a lot of bad press." Spike admitted while rubbing his arm.

"The word does have a negative connotation." Ayumu agreed.

"Why don't you call yourself something else?" Spike added.

"Like what?"

Spike thought about it "I don't know. Living impaired?"

The two dragons laughed at that, and then Spike went over to his side of the cave and sat down. "Hey…um…I'm sorry for freaking out earlier."

"It's ok kid. I'm sorry too for not being completely honest with you." Ayumu apologized as well.

"I understand Ayumu." Spike said as he covered them with the fabric to use as a blanket and he leaned onto Ayumu looking sleepy. "You know, I'm glad you joined me on my quest. You're a really cool guy."

Ayumu smiled to himself and saw Spike had already fallen asleep. "Thanks Spike. You're pretty cool yourself."

**Does anyone have a theory of how Eu was able to talk to Ayumu but she didn't look like she was in pain? Does she have some control of her powers or what?**

**That's how it works right? Let me know if it's not**

**Does Orito ever find out about Ayumu being a zombie? You think I should do something with that in the future?**

**This was actually supposed to be a parallel between the differences between the anime and the manga. Because in the manga, he would've killed Kyoko if Ariel hadn't intervened and in the anime he missed on purpose. So I thought I do a little something with that **

**I think I gave myself diabetes with that last moment! I always loved little moments of fluff in stories, so I couldn't help myself! Also, does anyone else find it funny that in Ayumu's fantasies, Eu still has different voices even AFTER he knows what her real voice sounds like? I had a lot of fun writing Ayumu in this chapter, because in my mind Ayumu's a genuinely good guy. Sure, he does stupid stuff sometimes, but mostly by accident. **

**Like what you see? Anything you wanna ask me? Something you wanna see happen? Comment below and let me know! See ya! And Happy Holidays!**


End file.
